


Simmons in the box

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of deny that whatever happened between Fitzsimmons in season two is real. So this is set during the end of the first season. Jemma is proud that she came up with the idea that a Tardis would be the ideal content of that box and she desperately wants to know what would be in Fitz' box. But Fitz makes a big secret about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmons in the box

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic Jemma is just as much in love with Fitz as he is in love with her. But obviously they don't know about it. I hope for a better Fitzsimmons future.

Jemma looked proudly at the miniature Tardis on her bed stand next to a picture of her and Fitz. She felt smart for having come up with the Tardis as the most useful item on a deserted island. Really, there couldn't possibly be a better answer than hers. She wondered what Fitz might have said. Probably his toolbox or his tablet pc. Fitz and his high tech devices. Jemma smiled to herself.  
She gave her Tardis a little tap and left the bedroom to search for Fitz. He had probably finished his test already. After a few wrong turns in the new environment, she found him.  
Fitz was leaning against a wall, examining his chip card.  
"Hey, Fitz, " she called, "we passed the test!"  
"It wasn't exactly comfortable but there was no way we couldn't pass, " stated Fitz.  
"Right, still, it feels weird to have Eric and Shield know all my secrets...not that I have that many. Especially ones you don't know of".  
Fitz smiled at her knowingly. He knew best that she was a pretty bad liar and she was no good at keeping secrets for too long. From him anyway. They spent so much time together, he knew right away when something was wrong.  
"What have you been doing while I was tested?" Fitz asked.  
"Oh, I just put my stuff in one of the bedrooms and came to wait for you here. We wanna go and check out the lab?"  
"Sure," said Fitz and they started to walk down the corridor.  
“So, did you find it difficult? The test I mean?” Simmons asked.  
“Difficult, not really. I mean all we had to tell was the truth, but somehow I was still afraid I might say something wrong.”  
Jemma nodded along, understanding what Fitz wanted to express.  
“I felt the same way. But Eric said they tested on Natasha Romanoff!” Simmons said, excited.  
“I'm not sure if it really worked on Romanoff.“  
“Yes, maybe they just say that even Natasha couldn't pull it off to scare us. Anyway, what did you say would be in your box on a deserted island?” Simmons asked. They had reached the door with the label: “Laboratory”. Fitz shifted uncomfortably and did not answer.  
“Yes, I know it's not really “our” lab, but still better than nothing,” Simmons said, misinterpreting his discomfort. She pushed the door open and looked around, momentarily distracted.  
“They have some pretty cool stuff here,” Fitz said, examining the appliances around them.  
“Jemma, look at this!” He pointed at an item that looked like a mixture of weapon and technical device. “What do you think this is?”  
Jemma came over and together they started to invent theories about the object. After a while Fitz said: “I don't know what it is exactly but it seems pretty useless...”  
“Speaking of useless...You haven't answered my question yet. The one about what would be in your box . What is the most useful thing according to you?” Jemma looked at Fitz expectantly.  
“Oh, right. Yes, that was really a tough one. What did you answer, anyway?” Fitz asked, talking a bit too fast.  
“I think I had the perfect answer, Fitz!”  
“Really, what did you say?”  
“So I was thinking what would be of most help on a deserted island? Food? Well, food keeps me alive but at some point it's gone and I'm left with nothing. Weapons to defend myself? Why should I stay alive, when I can never get away from the island? But then I thought of the perfect box to find on a deserted island!”  
“The perfect box?” Fitz pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.  
“Yes, a blue police box!”  
“You mean, you said that the box would be the Tardis?!” Fitz exclaimed.  
“Yes, brilliant, isn't it?”  
“Jemma, that is the most awesome solution to this problem ever!”  
Jemma smiled, pleased about his reaction.  
“So you didn't come up with the Tardis? What did you say instead?”  
“I...uh...I...,” Fitz started but he was interrupted by Agent Koenig. “There you are, Agent Fitz and Agent Simmons. Coulson asked me to show you the lab, but apparently you found it all by yourself.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry, we didn't ask for permission to get in here, “ Simmons said, winning him over with her warm smile.  
“No, it's alright. The lab is all yours from now on, “ he replied.  
“Thank you, Agent Koenig, this is a great lab, isn't it, Fitz?” she said, elbowing Fitz in the side.  
“Yes, yes it is,” Fitz quickly responded.  
As soon as Koenig left, Jemma turned towards Fitz again: “So now, tell me...What did you say? What would be in that box?”  
“That was a really tricky question. I mean just one thing and you don't know what is on that island to even begin with. And I didn't come up with an answer as smart as yours.”  
“So what did you say?” He was evading her, she knew it. But she desperately wanted to know if she had beaten him in this test or not. He had just said her answer had been smarter. But maybe he was fooling with her.  
Fitz just looked at her. Jemma looked back at him, expecting he would answer her question. But he kept looking at her, studying her face. She felt weird... like she wanted to look somewhere else, but she simply couldn't. His eyes were a shining light blue. Jemma's heart suddenly skipped a beat and she didn't know anymore what was happening. Why was she starring at Fitz? After a while, maybe it had been seconds, maybe minutes, Fitz broke the connection and looked down at his hand. Then he said: “Simmons.”  
“Yes, Fitz. What is it?”  
“No, that's what I told Eric. Simmons, you are in my box.”  
“In your box...in your box...oh!” Jemma had been so fixated on Fitz and his starring, she had lost trail of her earlier thoughts. But now, she remembered the question.  
“What do you mean, I would be in your box?”  
“Jemma, you were the first thing that came to my mind when Eric asked me: “What is in that box?”  
For a moment, Jemma gave him a dumbfounded look and then she said: “That's not a particularly smart answer. I mean, we are a good team and can figure out a lot of problems together. But without any items, weapons and supplies, I'm useless, just as you are...”  
Jemma was talking too fast, but she knew Fitz could always keep up with her. But Fitz had turned away, like she said something wrong.  
“Fitz?” she asked him, puzzled. She had just been analysing his solution to a problem, hadn't she? From the sad look he gave her, she had messed something up terribly.  
“You are right, Jemma,” Fitz replied, his voice broken, “it might not have been the smartest solution.” He turned his back on her and started to leave.  
Jemma thought about what he said, what she said and then: “Fitz! Fitz, wait! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!” She ran towards him.  
Fitz turned around slowly.  
“Fitz, I'm so stupid. I didn't mean...I didn't realise...Agent Koenig asked this question for a reason. He wanted to know about our priorities. This question wasn't about being smart. It was about what kind of person we are...So that I'm the first thing that comes to your mind, that I'm your first priority, that means a lot to me. Really, Fitz, it does.”  
Fitz looked at her with sad, sad eyes. Jemma was confused. Had she not said the right thing? What was Fitz thinking?  
“Jemma, just forget about it, okay?” He pleaded.  
“Forget? What?”  
“Just forget what I told you.”  
“But why, Fitz? This was the cutest thing someone has ever said about me. I just didn't think you would feel the same way.”  
“Feel the same way?” Fitz asked, sounding hopeful.  
Jemma felt herself turn red. She had slipped up. Over the past months she had realised that her feelings towards Fitz had changed but she didn't know what to make of it. So she kept them to herself. Until now. Jemma took a deep breath.  
“Fitz, I think I'm in love with you.”  
A huge smile spread across Fitz' face. “Jemma, actually I know that I'm in love with you. “  
Jemma smiled back at him. She suddenly felt like a huge weight had been dropped from her chest.  
“So we are more than best friends now?”  
“Yes, we are?” Fitz asked back.  
“Right, then we should better find a box that fits for both of us,” Jemma said and took Fitz' hand, pulling him after her.


End file.
